


Deconstructed Hearts

by wednesdays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Multi, Neglect, Robot!Allison, Robot!Derek, Robot!Stiles, Robots, Trust Issues, happy hiatus!, i'm not sure what i'm doing with this, wow this is angsty i'll make it happier i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays/pseuds/wednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Bio-Mechanical Android Unit Model 5T1L3-5, and he's one of a kind.</p><p>They call him Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Stiles is a top of the line android with major trust issues and Derek was made to be somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstructed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> shitfuckhell i hate summaries
> 
> anyway this is just the prologue i want to see how people like it before i continue? i'll still write it nonETHELESS
> 
> i wanted to write an android!stiles fic since i started watching teen wolf and then i saw these ([here](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-2385257/Nasas-Mars-Curiosity-rover-celebrates-anniversary-singing-Happy-Birthday-itself.html) and [here](http://xkcd.com/695/)) and i suddenly NEEDED to write it because of course it gave me angsty fic ideas (also i cried oops)
> 
> omg i'm so sorry i hope it's not too sad
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://abbiesmill.tumblr.com/)

They'd be back in three days, they said.

They'd dropped him off, fully charged, in a hidden little corner of an alley somewhere on the edge of town, a little ways from the house. It was a little dark and a little damp, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He's top of the line, able to withstand a lot harsher environments than a lot of other androids.

He could do this, he said.

They'd be back in three days, they vowed.

Mister had looked a little panicked, Stiles thought. A little anxious; maybe a little terrified. Sweat poked profusely at his hairline, and his limbs were oddly twitchy. Missus was teary eyed, and despite Stiles asking what was wrong, she denied everything, insisting everything was fine, everything was fine, don't worry.

I won't worry, he vowed.

They'd be back in three days, they swore.

Mister ordered him to stay put; to stay still, not draw any attention to himself. They'd only be a little bit; give them three days to pull everything together at the house. They were in a spot of trouble with some big people, he explained. He just needed a few days of everyone out of the house, just in case. He was a good android, Mister said; he'd listen and stay put, stay quiet.

He'd stay put, he swore.

They'd be back in three days, they promised.

They broke their promise.

(He couldn't break his.)

 

*

 

The first day is sunny and warm.

Little of the sunlight permeates the alley around him, but he can see light sunbeams striking the concrete of the part of the alley closer to the street. Heat seeps through his artificial skin and he lets it warm him a little. Maybe he's overheating himself, but he lets it. He needs something to ground him.

He starts out only a little uncertain; didn't quite know why they had to make him leave the house, but he wasn't going to worry. He trusts his masters, and he knows they're good at making decisions that help rather than hurt.

Besides, he told them he wouldn't worry, and he wasn't going to start now.

 

*

 

The second day is sunny and warm.

Ignoring the sun and the heat, he concentrates on checking and re-checking his body parts; makes sure he's still functioning at his highest level in every sector.

His limbs are on point; mobility is perfect. Internal bodily functions are working at the correct speed and level. His nerves aren't acting up, like last week, and his veins seem to be in check. His core temperature is at a healthy number.

He's going to be okay. They're coming back tomorrow.

 

*

 

The third day is cloudy and warm.

He waits patiently for his masters, sitting nice and still like his they told him to. He tries to pinpoint the footsteps of his masters through the various crowds passing throughout the day, but he finds it impossible and decides to just wait for them to enter the alley on their own time.

Night falls quickly, and less footsteps are heard as the alley falls victim to piercing darkness. Stiles clutches his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them as he stares hard at the brick wall of the building across from him.

They're just a little late, he thinks. They never specified exactly what time they'd be back anyway, so he just needs to keep waiting. He was ordered, he can't disobey an order.

He waits patiently as the sun rises.

 

*

 

The fourth day is sunny and warm.

He tries hard not to worry. Maybe they meant three days, not counting the first one. Maybe they're just a little late, they'll surely apologize when they come get him. Maybe he moved too much, brought attention to himself.

He doesn't move an inch as the sun sets.

 

*  
It rains on the seventh day.

He soaks through to the artificial bone, his hair drenched and dripping, his core temperature dropping dangerously low.

He makes sure to keep his electrical socket dry, but otherwise he doesn't move. He just has to wait; has to be a good, obeying android and listen to his master's orders. They'll come back for him, they promised.

 

*

 

He wants to sing happy birthday to himself on the eighteenth day, but he swore he would be good and silent.

He swore he'd be good and silent. If he's good, his masters will come back for him and praise him. They'll sing happy birthday like they used to, and he just needs to be good and silent.

 

*

 

He notices his joints are starting to freeze on the forty-seventh day.

He tries hard not to move, because good androids listen to their masters, and his master told him not to move, and if he's good, they'll come back like they said they would. Sometimes, though, he moves just a tiny bit, because his masters didn't want him to be uncomfortable, right? He can move just a little, every once in a while.

He tries to situate his right elbow, but he finds it sort of stuck in it's position at his side. He gulps hard, out of habit, and tries to move his other one. It's locked next to his side as well.

He doesn't try to move again.

 

*

 

He thinks he feels anger on the sixty-third day.

Why didn't they come back? They promised they would. Was he ever a bad android? He did everything he was asked, from cleaning to cooking to errands they asked him to run. Did he ever do anything that made them want to abandon him? He tried to be kind and submissive, like he was programmed to. He couldn't help if sometimes he wanted to speak out.

Was that it? Were they not coming back because he spoke out too much?

He wants to tear his vocal box out.

 

*

 

(He cries on the sixty-fourth day.)

 

*

 

He notices his knuckles are starting to rust on the eightieth day.

They, and some of the more "bony" parts of his body, are starting to flake with rust, ruddy and red from all the exposure. His joints are frozen completely, and if he were human, his temperature would have killed him by now.

He hasn't been able to move since the seventy-fifth day.

He just needs to be good and silent.

 

*

 

He nearly forgets about his battery life.

His masters left him there fully charged (good and silent good and silent please come back) and he hasn't even thought about how long he can go without being charged. Every few days, a battery percentage blinks in his eyesight, but he hasn't thought much of it, because they're coming as soon as they can (good and silent good please silent please).

It isn't until he ninety-ninth day that the final battery warning flashes in front of his eyes, in an ominous, bright red. He blinks, ridding himself of the warning, and stares at the brick wall across from him.

(please please please)

 

*

 

His battery dies on the hundredth day.

 

*

 

When he wakes up again, he's not staring at a brick wall, but at a pair of large green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://scottmccalliente.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 
> i'd love feedback!


End file.
